


Honey I’m Home

by Cosmic_Files



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba - Freeform, Barson, F/M, Funny, Love, benson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files
Summary: Lucia just wanted to drop off groceries for her Mijo, but things don’t go as planned...





	Honey I’m Home

Olivia giggled as Rafael pinned her wrists down to the bed. She groaned as she felt him kissing down her neck, before he raked his teeth over her earlobe. She pressed her hips upwards as she felt his need against her belly.

“Do you know what I love the most about Friday nights?” He murmured as he brushed his lips over her collarbones.

“Mmm, tell me Rafa!” She purred as she felt his hands massage her breasts over her bra. She pulled her body up, shedding her shirt before she rolled their bodies. She enjoyed the look of lust in his eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders, pushing her bra straps down.

“I love that I get you all to myself,” He murmured. He pressed his hips upwards, smirking as he heard her groan of lust. His eyes softened as she unclipped her bra, he pulled her downwards, kissing her neck, “You are absolutely beautiful,” He murmured and held her closer before he kissed her hard and passionately.

Lucia walked up the stairs, humming to herself as she let herself into Rafael’s apartment. She walked towards the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter. She pulled the refrigerator door open, and just as she had suspected there were some to go food packages, Cuban coffee, with some vegetables. She huffed before she started to put the groceries away.

“Rafa!” She called out. She glanced at her watch. He had to be home by now. It was a Friday night after all. It’s not like the courts would be open on Saturday.

Liv pushed him away slightly, “Did you hear that?” She cocked her head towards the door, unsure if she had heard a noise, but she could swear that she heard someone else call his name.

“Hear what babe?” He quipped as he pulled the zipper down on her pants. He pulled her jeans off her hips as he kissed her neck, “No one is here but you and me,” he soothed her as he kissed where her shoulder and neck met.

“Oh god, Rafi!” She groaned as she bit her lip. She gathered fistfuls of his sheets as she arched her hips to his hand.

Lucia knocked on the bathroom door, poking her head in, frowning as she glanced over the empty room. She walked to his office, feeling her eyebrows knit together. “Where are you nino?” She huffed as she headed towards his bedroom.

Liv yanked his zipper down, “I want you in me now!” She groaned as she felt his weight press her back into the mattress. She groaned as his door flew open.

“OH MY GOD!” Lucia screamed as she turned away, slamming his door shut.

“Fucking christ!” Rafael snapped as he covered her body with his, “Liv, I am SO sorry!” He stood, pulling the zipper up on his pants as he stumbled off the bed and gained his footing.

He handed Liv a robe before he left her in the room. Rafael felt his anger in his cheeks, “What are you doing here Mamá?!” He snapped, clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking.

“I was bringing you food Mijo. I knew your fridge would be empty. Plus, I just wanted to set a date to fill your belly with real food. Not take out,” She responded innocently.

Liv stepped into the room, feeling her cheeks burn from embarrassment as she kept her eyes on her manicured toes. She glanced up at Lucia, but was unable to hold eye contact. She felt as though she could stab through the awkwardness that was filling the room.

“Listen…I understand you are hungry for a snack,” Lucia said as she flicked her eyes over to Olivia, “But I can feed you food that would give you the energy you need,” She smirked.

“MAMI!” Rafael snapped as Liv covered her face with her hands.

“Hey. You two are young and in love! Someone should be getting some. Lord knows I’m not!” She laughed as she crossed herself before smacking the top of the counter, “Anyways, if you two aren’t busy, I would love for you to bring Noah and Liv to join Abuelita and myself for Sunday dinner. That is, if you have energy.”

“Mamá, tienes que irte, por favor! ¡Antes de arrojarte por la puerta!” Rafael placed his hand on her back as he guided her towards the door.

“I look forward to seeing you on Sunday Olivia! And that sweet boy of yours! Just don’t be too worn out! Okay?!” She laughed as Rafael pushed her out, into the hallway.

“Mamá you need to stop! Those keys that I gave you. They are for emergencies only!” He articulated.

“Mijo, when are you going to learn?” She questioned as she gently patted his cheek, “Sex is normal and healthy. You just better be treating her right. Just make sure you both have energy on Sunday,” She laughed before she left him standing in the hall, speechless.

He walked back in closing and locking his door behind him as he walked towards Liv, “Are you okay?” He squeezed her shoulders before he ran his hands down her arms and squeezed her hips.

Liv pressed her head against his chest as she closed her eyes, “I can never face your mom again Barba.” Her libido had been killed the moment she saw his mom, “And why the hell does she have keys?!”

“Just for emergencies! This was clearly not an emergency!” He frowned.

She looked up at him, “She cracked jokes Rafi.”

“Hey, hey,” he murmured soothingly, “I don’t know if you have noticed, but you look really cute in my robe,” He played with the string around her waist.

“Nothing you say or do can put me back in the mood,” Liv crossed her arms over her chest.

“Nothing?” He quipped with a cocked eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> (Translation: Mom, you need to leave please! Before I toss you out the door! )


End file.
